Jubaga Island
by Dudders
Summary: This boy's family suddenly disappears and he is left to find them. He is given clues and he follows them. You wanna find out more? READ! YEAH! LOL! yeah..sure...just read please..-I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DISCOUNTINUE THIS STORY.....i've ran out of ideas-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own all the characters. So yeah! I hope you like it!! Please Review!!  
  
Chapter One..  
  
My dad had always wanted to take a cruise to The Bahamas. I didn't really like that idea because I was afraid of deep water. I was afraid that the ship we were going to be on might sink and I might drown. My dad had decided he wanted to take that cruise. No matter how many times I told him that I was afraid, he still didn't listen.  
The reason I was afraid of deep water was because when I was 5 years old, we had a family vacation out in the beach. My dad told me not to go out in the water right away. I had to wait for them to get ready. I was really stubborn so I went out in the water without my parents knowing. I already knew how to swim, so I swam in about twenty-six feet away from shore. As I was heading back to shore, I all of a sudden felt tired and couldn't swim anymore. I screamed as loud as I could then I started to sink. The next thing I knew, I was laying down on a bed in the hospital. When I got home, I didn't get in trouble because they said almost drowning taught me a lesson. And it did.  
  
So one night, my dad told everyone in my family that we were taking the cruise in the summer. I was so mad that I could feel my head burning. "Dad, why do you really want to take that cruise?" I asked him. He didn't answer. He was too busy telling about what he would do while we were on vacation. I asked him again, this time a bit louder. "No need to yell, Ronald. You will find out the answer to that question this summer." I just frowned at him and walked off to my room and closed the door silently.  
  
I thought about how much I would hate my vacation. How someone might push  
  
me off to the sea on accident and how I would die. I felt my eyes watering. I never knew  
  
how much of a strong feeling I had about dying. I just didn't want to leave my family. I also didn't want my dreams as growing up to be shattered. What does he mean, 'I'll find out the answer to my question this summer'? I thought. How could he say that? Why couldn't he just tell me? Is it like a surprise? Is the surprise bad or good? I repeated those questions over and over again in my head. Maybe Daisy would know. I thought to myself.  
But I couldn't ask those questions to Daisy. I was too afraid she might get mad at me. Like last time, I asked her why my dad wanted two boxes of cereal for his birthday. She threw a pillow at me and yelled at me to get out of her room.  
Daisy was the kind of person who gets mad when you ask her stuff. She knew the answers to everything but didn't like to actually answer them. And she specially knows everything that goes on in our family. I sighed. "I might as well get used to dad's decisions." I told myself. I crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two......  
  
I woke up the next morning and found my six year old sister sitting on the edge of  
  
my bed holding her doll to her chest. "What do you want, Cassie?" I asked sleepily. "Can't I just greet my big brother good morning?" She asked giving me a disappointed look. "Remember what today is?" "Bug me day?" I answered getting up. "No. It's Sarah's birthday!" I gave her a curious look and asked, "Who is Sarah?" "Think." I thought for a while and remembered it was her doll. "Oh, her!" I finally said pointing to Sarah. "Yes." She answered me looking at her doll. "So, why did you have to come all the way in my room just to tell me it's Sarah's birthday? You don't usually do that." I asked her while looking for my jean pants. Instead of answering me, she ran to her room and slammed the door.  
  
I just stood there in the middle of my room wondering. I was pretty dumbfounded.  
  
I thought for a minute I was going to get in trouble by mom by the way she  
  
slammed her door. But when I got downstairs, she wasn't there. I called for Anne, but she  
  
wasn't home either. I called for dad and Daisy, neither was home. No one was home  
  
except me and Cassie.  
  
I climbed the stairs and knocked on Cassie's door. She didn't answer so, I opened her door. "Cass, where are you?" I said walking in her room. I found her behind a pile of clothes. Her eyes were red with tears. Her eyes were swollen. "What's wrong? What happened?" I asked her in a very soft voice. "Nobody's home! Where did they go off to?" she cried. "That's what I'd like to know." I said and looked out the window holding Cassie to my chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three...  
I stood up and looked at Cassie. She was still crying. "Do you know when they left?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well, come on, Cass, let's go downstairs. I'll make you breakfast." I said. Cassie stood up and followed me down to the kitchen. She sat down on the small chair and put Sarah on her lap. "Why are you crying anyways?" I asked, setting a plate down in front of Cassie. She looked at me and said, "Dad has been gone since early in the morning. Mom, Anne, and Daisy went outside. I don't know why they never asked me to come with them. But they never even came back and I was waiting for them" She started crying again.  
I bent over and wrapped my arms around her. "Don't worry, I'm sure they will be back before sunset." I told her. Cassie stopped crying and wrapped her arms around me too. "Are you sure?" she asked me, her eyes still swollen. I thought for a moment and found I wasn't actually sure. "Yes, I'm sure." I lied.  
I knew that wasn't a good thing to do, lie to my little sister. But I just didn't want her to worry so much. I didn't want her to think they left us with no reason at all. But, that was what I was actually thinking.  
When we finished our breakfast, Cassie said she was going to lie down on her bed and see if she could go to sleep because her eyes were sore and she was tired.  
I got up and cleared the table. I walked over to the sink so I could wash the dishes. Then, I saw it.  
  
________________________________________ Sry the chapters are really short, I'm trying to make them longer. Yeah.so please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.....  
There was something shiny beside the rusty faucet. It looked like gold. I picked it up and realized it was a coin. The coin was bigger than a quarter. It was actually pretty big. It was a very old looking coin, but still had the golden shine. In the front, there was a man figure. The man was holding a bottle on his left hand. On the right hand, he held a book. I couldn't exactly see any writing on the book because the man's hand was covering it up. All I saw on the book was a letter R.  
I turned the coin over to the other side. It had the words Jubaga Island carved into it. I never heard an island called that. I put the coin in my pocket. Maybe we haven't studied this island at school... "School!" I gasped.  
I looked at the clock. I was already 20 minutes late. "Oh, man! I'm late!" I said. I ran upstairs.  
I found Cassie standing by my parent's bedroom door. The door was wide open. Cassie stood still staring at something. I walked up to her and she turned her head. I didn't look at what she was looking at. I just looked at her. "Ron, why is there gold coins all over mom and dad's bed?" she asked me.  
I walked in the bedroom and stared at the coins. They were the same one's I found on the kitchen sink. I took a handful of the coins. I was standing there holding the coins in my hand for a long time. Cassie just kept on staring at me. She didn't move or even move her eyes. Her eyes were locked on me and the coins. Suddenly, I saw her eyes fill up with tears and it looked like she was angry. "Ron! I want to know what's going on! I want to know where those coins came from! I want to know where mom and dad are! I want to know where Anne and Daisy are! Where are they?!?!" Cassie yelled, stomping her foot. "Cassie, I don't know what is going on. I have no idea where they are. And we are late for school." I said softly. I didn't want to yell because it was going to get her scared and I didn't want her to have another one of those non-stop crying. "Ron! There is no school today! It's Saturday!" she screamed at me. This got me mad. I knew she shouldn't yell or scream at me. "Cassie! I don't want you to yell at me! Do you understand?" "Don't yell at me!" "Don't yell at me either!!!" I finally shouted and I do admit, my voice even scared me. Cassie started crying hysterically. She ran up to me and hugged me. The coins fell on the hard wood floor. "I just want to know where they are. I'm sorry I yelled at you." she sobbed. "I'm sorry too. But you have to understand, I don't know where they are. I don't know anything about where they went. I have no idea where these coins came from, either."  
I picked Cassie up and took her to my bedroom. I laid her on my bed and she fell asleep right away. I walked over to my desk. I sat on the chair and took the coin out of my pocket. I studied the coin for a few minutes. I got tired and lay myself beside my sister. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5......  
After about half an hour, I suddenly woke up. I didn't know why, but I had the urge to go to the kitchen. So, I got up and walked down the stairs.  
Once I got to the kitchen, I looked around as if looking for something. Then, my eyes started drifting to the dinner table. There was a note. I picked it up and read it.  
  
If you'd like to find your family,  
Then search for the clues and you will see:  
Look for something that has hazel eyes,  
Say its name and you will rise.  
Rise you will and you'll begin your quest,  
Then soon after that, you will find the rest.  
  
I read it three more times. I just couldn't get it. Hazel eyes, hazel eyes, hazel eyes, I kept on thinking. "What has hazel eyes?" I whispered to myself, "Where do I rise? Where will I go?"  
I looked around. No one was there. Who left this note here? I asked myself. I heard a noise behind me. It sounded like something broke. I turned around and saw something going into the bathroom that was next to the stairs. I started walking up to the bathroom door slowly. I passed a broken lamp on the ground. Mom will kill me for this.  
I heard another noise. The noise sounded like my cat, Ted, screaming. I ran into the bathroom and found Ted hiding in the corner. He looked terrified. "I can't handle this alone." I said to myself.  
  
I ran upstairs to my room to tell Cassie about the note and the noises. But when I got there, she was gone. There was another note on my bed.  
  
I have taken Cassie also.  
Right now she is with the rest of your family.  
Just figure out the poem.  
Once you figure it out, you'll have your adventure.  
Once finished with the journey, you will be reunited with your family.  
  
I looked at the note with horror. "How could I be so stupid leaving Cassie alone? I should have taken her with me!!" I said to myself, "Well the only way to get my family back now is to find what has hazel eyes, say its name then I get to be reunited with my family." I let out a long sigh.  
I took my pajamas off and put on my pants and my green T-shirt on. I walked downstairs. I looked around for a little while looking for something with hazel eyes. I looked at our family picture on the living room side table. I realized Daisy had hazel eyes. "Daisy!" I yelled out. Nothing happened. I thought, Maybe if I say her name softly, it'll work. "Daisy," I said softly. Still, nothing happened. I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them, I saw another note lying beside the picture. It said: Sorry. Wrong one. Daisy isn't the name that will make you rise.  
I sighed again. I walked out to the backyard. Chestnut, our German Shepard, greeted me with a happy bark. I walked up to her and petted her head. I stared at her. "That's it!" I said. "YOU are the one that'll take me!" Chestnut barked again. "Chestnut!" I yelled out.  
All of a sudden, I felt my feet beginning to feel numb. My body felt like it had struck something. It felt like rocks were thrown all over my body. I let out a scream. I closed my eyes tight. This went on for only seconds, but it felt like hours.  
I fell on the ground. I opened my eyes. I was no longer in my back yard. I was now on a ship. "How'd I get here?" I asked myself. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Cassie. "Cassie! How did you get here?" I asked her. "Well, it's about time you got here." She gave me a dark look. Somehow, it didn't seem like this little girl was Cassie. There was something different about her. "Why are you dressed like that?" I looked at her. She had on a pink fluffy dress. She had a purple bonnet on her head. And her straight red hair was now blonde and curly. Her hair looked like Goldilocks' hair. "Because I want to dress like this," She said with her chin up. "But why?" "Stop asking questions! Let's go!" Cassie pulled the sleeve of my shirt. "Why are you acting like this, Cass???" "I TOLD YOU! STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! WE HAVE TO GO!" She hollered. She pointed to an old crate. "Get in there," She demanded. "Why?" "Someone told me that once you get here I am supposed to put you in this crate. Of course I have to obey my elders." "Then why aren't you obeying me?" She didn't answer me, she just pointed to the crate. Now, I had noticed something missing. It was Sarah; Cassie always brought Sarah everywhere she went. When she doesn't have Sarah with her, she would always scream until you found Sarah. But, right now, she didn't seem to notice that she didn't have Sarah with her. "Where's Sarah?" "Who is Sarah?" She gave me another dark look. "Your doll," "Oh, that stupid doll. I threw her out in the ocean. Hopefully, sharks ate her." It wasn't like Cassie to say these things. Sarah was the most important thing in her life. "GET IN THE CRATE!" she suddenly hollered. I opened the top and got in. Then, she did something unpredictable. She shut the top and nailed it shut. I heard her say something, "Take him to Lord Gordas!" Then a man saying, "Yes ma'am," Who is Gordas? I thought to myself. And why is a man obeying Cassie as if she had power over him?  
I felt the crate being picked up. A few minutes later the crate was thrown on the floor with a loud THUMP. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6........  
  
I heard men talking. I couldn't understand what they were saying. The men were talking in a different language. I wanted to break open the crate and let myself free. But I knew if I did that, something terrible was going to happen. So, I stayed put. Then I heard my little sister's voice. They were now talking in English. "What shall we do with him, Lord Gordas?" Surely, I knew she was talking about me. "Right now, I do not know. We all will have to think of a plan." His voice was deep. Lord Gordas' voice made the hair behind my neck stand up. "I have an idea, Lord Gordas. We should dump him out in the ocean. I do not think he will be useful to us." A different man said with a high pitched voice. "No, I would like to keep him, Dorrion. What do you think, Kemize?" "I think we should make him our slave, Lord Gordas." "Again, we shall not do that." He said with a sigh. "I know," came Cassie's voice. "We should make him to one of us, Lord Gordas." "Joan! That is a very well plan!" Lord Gordas said this with a very happy voice.-Why is he calling my little sister, Joan?? I thought. - "But I think we should wait until tomorrow to do this to him. For now, let him out and put him in the Hay Room. That, he can rest; we have a lot for him tomorrow."  
I heard someone opening the top. I was scared of what he would look like. I was scared that he might hurt me. The crate opened and a very thin man said, "Hello there, young man. My name is Dorrion." I saw a smirk in his face. He got me out. I looked at him. Then told me to cover my eyes so I won't see anything. He also said that if I even bother peeking they would have me be tortured.  
Dorrion had dark brown hair. His hair came down to his shoulders. He had very thick eyebrows. His teeth were yellow. His face was the kind of face that you'd think would hurt you.  
I heard a large door open. Dorrion pushed me and I fell. It smelled musty. "You can open your eyes now." He said. I opened my eyes. Dorrion was standing beside a large wooden door. He gave me a smile and shut the door. I looked around, I could barely see anything. It was dark in the room and the only light I could see was from two very small windows. I walked to a pile of hay and say down on it. Somehow, I felt safe in the room. I didn't know why. The room was scary looking but I felt safe. I shut my eyes and lay down. I didn't sleep though. I just laid there.  
I heard some rustling to my left. I stood up in alert.  
  
________________________________ Short chapter again.sry!! Lol! I'll try to put longer ones! This is my last chapter for the night! I g2g to bed!! 


End file.
